What happens after One Night Stands?
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruto is a nineteen year old just figuring out who he is and what he likes sexually. That is until one night he meets Sasuke in a bar and had a one night stand. But what is he to do when the man he had a one night stand with wants more? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**_New story I hope people enjoy it. It's not going to be as long as my other stories probably no more than 15 chapters.._**

 ** _10th story of the month_**

* * *

Naruto is a nineteen-year-old boy that is meeting his best friend's boyfriend after she talked about it to him for a few weeks now. What his best friend doesn't know is that he is gay. No one knows it actually he has kept it a secret from all his friends for some time now. That was until he had sex for the first time at a gay bar that ended as a one-night stand, he didn't know how to explain to his friends why he never wanted to past that club. After a while they even stopped asking why he hated to see certain people. The man he had a one-night stand with just so happens to be the same person Naruto will be meeting shortly. Naruto of course didn't know this or he wouldn't want to meet the guy.

"Naruto, here he comes with his brother too. God his brother is an asshole." Naruto's friend Sakura said.

The situation with Sakura was that her and him were in an arranged marriage setup and just started to get to know each other. When the man came in Naruto almost had a heart attack and almost threw up at the same time. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

Sasuke didn't know what to say when he saw the blonde that he had tried to find ever since their one-night stand. Just so happens to be in his fiancée's living room. The blonde seemed to have remembered him too because he looked like he was ready to take flight but Sasuke didn't want to let the blonde get away again. Sasuke completely forgot why he was here and wanted to approach the blonde but his brother stopped him from doing it.

Sasuke's older brother Itachi knew that his younger brother was interested in guys and that he just recently fell for someone that he had a one-night stand with and from the look in his brother's eyes the blonde was the person.

"Sasuke, this is my best friend Naruto. Naruto, this is my fiancée Sasuke and his older brother Itachi." Sakura introduced.

"I think I am going to puke." Naruto said and ran toward the bathroom.

"Naruto…" Sakura said following the blonde with her eyes.

"Sakura, I think me and Itachi should come another day." Sasuke said and walked out the door holding his breath the whole way.

"Well expect to hear from our parents fairly shortly about some changes." Itachi said and walked out the door.

Sakura didn't get what he was talking about and she wouldn't until later. But at the moment she didn't care about anything accept that Naruto was okay.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sakura said threw the door.

"No," Naruto said sobbing and puking at the same time.

"Come on Naru, open the door and tell me what's wrong." Sakura said.

Naruto stood up to answer the door and then started to cry a lot harder when he looked at her face. Sakura hasn't seen Naruto this messed up since they were kids and his fox died.

"Sakura, I am gay." Naruto said sobbing into his best friend.

Sakura was shocked by his words but at the same time not but what she didn't understand was why he was saying this now.

"It's okay Naru, that's not a reason to cry. Tell me why your crying." Sakura demanded but a part of her didn't want to know.

She recalled how Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. Sasuke looked like the blonde was the only person in the room and how Naruto shut down the minute he seen Sasuke.

"About a month ago or a little longer I slept with your fiancée." Naruto confessed.

Sakura was in a state of shock but how could she blame Naruto or Sasuke for that matter when her and Sasuke weren't together then.

"How many times?" Sakura whispered.

"Only once," Naruto said continuing to cry.

"It's okay Naru, I'm not mad at you I could never be mad at you. Don't worry," Sakura said and soothed his back while he sobbed.

She was hurting too but she couldn't be mad at them either. Wait… if Sasuke had sex with Naruto doesn't that mean he's gay too? Or at least Bi-sexual?

"Naruto, I will be right back." Sakura said walking out the bathroom.

That means Naruto lost his virginity to Sasuke. Naruto was a virgin she would know they talked about it. But why did Naruto never tell her he was gay or that he lost his virginity to a guy. That explains his weird ass habits he picked up ever since he did that. Now, Sakura understood why her friend became extremely weird in the last month.

-With Itachi and Sasuke-

"So, was that him?" Itachi asked.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted he hated that his brother knew already his secret.

"Little brother, I got your back." Itachi said and Sasuke didn't know what is brother meant until they were at the house.

"FATHER!" Itachi called walking into the house.

"Yes Itachi?" their father Fugaku asked coming into the living room to his son.

"Father, cancel the marriage between the Haruno girl and Sasuke." Itachi said shocking Sasuke and their father.

"And why is that?" Fugaku asked in complete bewilderment.

"Because I want to marry her." Itachi said.

"Since when?" Fugaku asked raising his eyebrow.

"Since I got to see the sweet side of her." Itachi lied.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his brother but didn't say anything because that was getting him out of the marriage.

"That's nice boy. Sasuke, are you okay with this?" Fugaku asked.

"IF it makes my brother happy then so be it." Sasuke said staring only at his brother.

"Yes little brother it would make me happy to take my BELOVED off your hands." Itachi said silently screaming about the situation he just put himself in for his little brother.

"So be it then, I will call her and her parents right this minute." Fugaku said walking off to go and call them.

When both brothers knew their father was far away not to hear them Sasuke spoke.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke said walking up to his brother. "You hate her." Sasuke said.

"I can learn to love her. I am good at learning." Itachi said straining his voice to say what he didn't want to say those things.

"You know you don't have to do this?" Sasuke said.

"It's my job to protect you little brother. It is going to be hell but try to get your blonde." Itachi said and walked toward his father's study where he was sure his dad was making the calls.

Sasuke thought of Naruto and walked out the door. He drove in his own car back to Sakura's to see if he could spot the blonde again and it was just his luck he was looking at the blonde threw the window with a very irritated looking Sakura. Sasuke knew that Sakura didn't really like Itachi either. All Sasuke could do at the moment was wait until Naruto came out the house.

-With Sakura and Naruto-

"So, they set you up with the older brother now instead?" Naruto said shocked but relieved at the same time.

No offense to Sakura but he didn't want her to sleep with the dark-haired man.

"It's not like me and Sasuke kissed or really liked each other. It's just me and him got along. And hell is he good looking. But thinking back I don't think I want to date someone that had already slept with my best friend. Thank god we never kissed but seriously, did I really have to get stuck with Itachi?" Sakura complained.

"What is your problem with him?" Naruto asked.

"Are first meeting I thought he was good looking and I voiced it and he called me an easy woman. Such a disrespectful man. Smart, handsome, but disrespectful." Sakura said stomping her feet around the living room.

"Oh man my bad Naru, don't you have to work today?" Sakura said worried now jittering around her house.

"Yeah I do," Naruto said standing up to go to the door.

Sakura was tailing him.

"Don't worry Sakura, you will be fine." Naruto said tapping her cheek and giving her a hug.

"I am not worried about me I am worried about you." Sakura said giving him a hug back.

Sakura didn't voice how she thought Sasuke looked at the other man or how it looked to Sasuke that he was the only one there earlier that day, because she knew Naruto wouldn't believe her.

"Don't worry about me." Naruto said giving her a fake smile and walked toward his car.

When he got to his car he drove off without knowing someone was following him. He not knowingly showed his one-night stand exactly where he stayed without intending too. Naruto got dressed for work rather quickly and then walked back out his house and spotted a car slowly rolling up toward his house.

'What is going on?' Naruto thought. He ignored the car and drove off quickly to get to his job.

Naruto worked as a part-time bartender only in the summer to get some extra money. It didn't matter that he was underage because his grandpa owned the club that he was bartending at. Sasuke got in the club easily with just being an Uchiha. He watched the blonde basically all night and found it endearing how no one noticed he sometimes gave out a fake smile.

"NARUTO, YOU CAN GO FOR THE NIGHT!" and old man yelled across the bar area.

Naruto nodded his head and started to walk toward the exit only to get swamped by a bunch of people trying to dance with him. Naruto promptly rejected them but every time he let one go another one came. This annoyed Sasuke to no end and he found himself walking toward the blonde. When he got to the blonde he grabbed him away from another person who was trying to talk to him.

"I have been looking for you." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto didn't need to turn around to know who was behind him. He was going to elbow him to get away but Sasuke held both his arms like he knew what would happen if he didn't.

"I haven't looked for you." Naruto said and Sasuke heard perfectly because he was close enough to Naruto's face to hear him.

"Oh you didn't have to look for me, for me to know that you were thinking of me." Sasuke said then licked Naruto's ear.

Naruto tried to control himself but he was losing himself especially because the only guy he has ever been attracted to was in his ear right now. Naruto turned his head a little to see Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked scared that the blonde would reject him or wouldn't want him back. Sasuke was about to say something when he felt soft lips on his and he pulled the blonde more into him and kissed him back.

"How did you get away from me the first time?" Sasuke mumbled as he kissed Naruto down his chin to his neck.

"That's what happens when someone wakes up first." Naruto mumbled pulling at Sasuke to move off the dance floor.

Sasuke took the lead and took Naruto to his car outside and threw him in the passenger seat and crawled into the seat after Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said moving to the backseat.

The car had tinted windows so no one could see what was going on.

Sasuke crawled after Naruto, "you have no idea how badly I wanted you this whole month and how much time I spent looking for you. Now that you're here in front of me I don't think I will be able to control myself." Sasuke said crawling toward Naruto and catching his lips finally.

The kiss was fierce and had Naruto forgetting what was going on or what happened earlier in the day.

"You're the only thing I've been thinking about this whole month." Sasuke whispered into the kiss.

"Stop control yourself." Naruto said firmly.

"Can't," Sasuke said and pulled Naruto to his lap and started sucking on his neck and bit his lip then his ear. He just wanted Naruto so bad.

"Did you look for me?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

Naruto didn't know what to say to that. Naruto honestly didn't look for Sasuke, but he thought about him a lot.

"I know you thought about me a lot." Sasuke whispered going to his ear. "Let's go to your apartment," Sasuke said.

"I have to get my car. I have to work at my other job in the morning." Naruto said trying to get out the situation he was in.

"Okay," Sasuke said and allowed Naruto to leave the car.

Naruto got to his car and drove off like a bat out of hell. He didn't even stop for speed lights. When he got home he locked his door and didn't let Sasuke in when he came to the door.

Sasuke smirked when he realized the fast one Naruto pulled on him. "Evil little fox, I will still get you though." Sasuke said and walked away from Naruto's door to his car and drove off.

Naruto was in his house by the door panting.

"Holy shit," Naruto said out loud.

Naruto just got the rugged pulled out from under him and was not sure if he liked it or not.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I hope everyone enjoyed this new story that I wrote..**_

 ** _November Request month is all about my reader's telling me what to update and what day they want it to be updated so far I only got one request for more information check my profile it will tell you what days are still open for your choice. Just so you know if I don't get a request then I won't post. I already have this month posting schedule ready so if you want a certain story message me or post a review telling what day in November._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone...**_

 _ **Priestessotn: I am glad your enjoying the story. I will be sure to make everyone fall in love.**_

 _ **Pouyafreydooni: Thank you I am glad you like it.**_

 _ **falsedfaith691: I am glad you really enjoy all my stories and review them to let me know that you do.**_

 _ **Guest: I will be posting another chapter in November for your request. But here's one for now to give you a little bit of what you want.**_

 _ **UndertaleLover2: Thank you for the review and I am glad you thought it was good. Hope you like this chapter too.**_

 _ **Indra1989: Thank you I am glad you like it. here's an update hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Music Lover Always: I am glad your interested in my story. enjoy..**_

 _ **aka-chan(Guest): I guess Sasuke was being a bit of a creepy stalker in the first chapter but he just couldn't get Naruto out of his mind that whole time. If you mean don't let them sleep together again so easy oh that will definitely not happen but they will get closer because of reasons you will see in this chapter if you read. Let me know how you feel if you end up reading this chapter. And by no means is Naruto easy.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the chapter...**_

* * *

"Sakura, this is not funny. He found my other job and it's only been two weeks since we saw each other again. What should I do?" Naruto said voicing his concerns to his best friend.

"Why don't you just give him a chance?" Sakura asked giggling.

"Why don't you give Itachi a chance then?" Naruto retorted back to her.

Sakura stopped laughing immediately. "That's not funny Naruto." Sakura said completely devoid of any humor that was once there.

"And either is my situation." Naruto said getting his point across.

"I just don't get what your problem is with Sasuke. He's a nice guy and from what I heard from you yourself he looked for you even during my relationship with him. Go on a date with him. If all he wants his sex like you believe than avoid him. If you do that I will give Itachi a chance maybe, we can go on a double date?" Sakura said in a rather hopeful voice.

"So what your telling me I should do is ask him on a date and if rejects the idea than all he wants is to have sex with me?" Naruto questioned.

"Exactly, you can always stay with me." Sakura said.

"Yeah like that will help he knows where you live. I would just go to Kiba's or Shikamaru's house for a while if this doesn't work out." Naruto complained.

"That works for both of us then." Sakura said.

"I got to go Sakura," Naruto said because he had to go to work.

Naruto walked to the door with Sakura and opened the door to find Sasuke and Itachi at the door about to knock on it.

"Hello you guys," Sakura said.

"Hi," Sasuke said staring only at Naruto.

"Good timing, will you guys go on a double date with us?" Naruto said talking to the dark-haired males.

"I don't mind," Itachi said.

"I don't want to go," Sasuke said and completely walked away.

Itachi and Sakura were shocked that Sasuke flat out rejected the idea, for different reasons of course. Itachi's reason was because he knew how his little brother felt about the blonde and Sakura's reason was because she knew Sasuke cared a lot about Naruto because of the way he looked at Naruto the first time in her house.

Now Naruto was pissed Sasuke had the audacity to say no when that fucker nearly got him fired at a few of his jobs for messing with him and now he wants to say no. Naruto couldn't deny the fact that his feelings were hurt too but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Naru, calm down." Sakura said trying to soothe her angry friend.

Despite everything Naruto could fight but he just didn't because he saw no point in it. Naruto ignored her and followed Sasuke to his car and punched him right in the face. Sasuke was shocked not expecting that from the blonde.

"You can have sex all you want but you can't give me a date. Are you fucking kidding me? Not only that but you nearly got me fired from my jobs for hovering. Sorry that I am not some rich kid inheriting my father's company so I can't just slack off you, asshole." Naruto screamed in Sasuke's shocked face.

The shock soon wore off and turned to anger but he didn't realize just how pissed Naruto was. Sasuke tried to grab Naruto's arm so he couldn't walk away but Naruto grabbed him and threw him over his back.

"Don't touch me, if you think about touching me again I will destroy you." Naruto said in a calm but menacing voice.

Itachi was in a state of shock because he honestly didn't know what to do. He could help his little brother or he can let him solve the problem on his own.

Itachi took a step forward because currently Sasuke wouldn't let go of Naruto no matter what Naruto did and trust Naruto did a lot but Sasuke didn't seem to care getting hit. He did as much blocking of his face as he could but he was sure that he had a bruised rib or two when this was over.

"Sasuke let him go." Itachi called to his brother.

"NO! if I let him go I won't find him because he will run away." Sasuke said while he was getting assaulted but then the assault stopped.

"Why do you care?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke let Naruto go for the first time since he was getting beat and looked Naruto directly in the eyes. "Because I would have preferred to go on a date with just me and you. I don't want to go on a date with you if you don't want to be with me or at least get to know me." Sasuke said putting his head down because he didn't want to make eye contact with Naruto.

"MAN YOUR SO FUCKING STUPID! Why didn't you say anything? Why make sexual attempts only? I don't fucking get you." Naruto said screaming in Sasuke's face now.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto glaring at him. "Well do you want to get to know me?" Sasuke asked.

"Idiot, yes I will go on a date with you but no funny business." Naruto said and then walked off with Sasuke chasing him.

Naruto got in his car and Sasuke got in right with him. Naruto was about to say something when he was slammed into his seat basically being attacked with a kiss so full of passion that Naruto almost fainted. When the kiss was over even Sasuke looked flushed.

"I won't go to your jobs anymore. I don't want to get you fired. You work hard and I am sorry that you took my answer wrong earlier." Sasuke said looking down at his lap.

Naruto was shocked he didn't see Sasuke as an apologetic man but he did just apologize to him about what he did. Naruto was so shocked that he pulled Sasuke into another kiss that took both of them breathe away. It was nice to Naruto how his lips felt against Sasuke's and he knew he liked it a little more than he should. Naruto was the first to pull away though because he had to make it to work or he would really get fired.

"Now get out so I can go to work." Naruto said.

Sasuke was flustered but did as he was told as he got out he was face to face with Sakura and Itachi with raised eyebrows and a smirk on their faces.

'Oh god it's creepy how alike they are. That's probably why they hate each other.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke knew what to do to get them to stop staring at him like that though. "You two look a lot alike right now." Sasuke said smirking when their faces changed into a face of pure terror.

Sasuke took the chance to get in his car and let them dwell in their own self pity. Sasuke didn't know saying no would make Naruto react so violently and it was kind of frightening that the blonde could pack that much of a punch. Sasuke knew his father wouldn't like seeing the marks on his face but he didn't know what else to tell his father so he went home.

"Father," Sasuke said knocking on his father's study.

"Come in," Fugaku said to his younger son not looking up till he knew his son was sitting across from him. "What happened to you Sasuke?" Fugaku said shocked by the scratches and bruises on his son.

Not only were his clothes tattered from scrapping against the floor but his lip was busted and he had a scratch on his forehead and cheek.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Sasuke said not really soothing his father.

"Okay, tell me what happened." Fugaku said.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. I want to tell you something else that is way more important." Sasuke said trying to get off the topic of his bruised and tattered clothes.

Sasuke was sure that he had a lot of bruises under his clothes.

"Tell me then son." Fugaku said focusing on his son only.

Sasuke bit his lip because he was nervous with what he was about to tell his father. "I like someone." Sasuke started unsure of himself.

Fugaku brightened up by what his son said hoping he would be able to have another wedding aside from just Itachi. He was curious who the girl was.

"I know what you're thinking father and no it's not a she and no this person in not in the high class society like us, he is a hard-working man that I met over a month and a half ago. I want your acceptance to date him and try my hardest to get his attention." Sasuke explained finally looking up at his father to see him shocked.

"So… what your telling me is you like men?" Fugaku asked.

"…yes…" Sasuke said.

There was an awkward silence after that, it was so quiet that they heard Mikoto Sasuke's mother come in the house.

"Father? are you okay?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"I'm fine with it as long as he doesn't take you off the path to success." Fugaku said smiling at his son.

Sasuke bit his lip once again trying to contain his happiness. "Thank you father," Sasuke said heading to the door.

"But I want to meet him." Fugaku said making his son freeze at the door.

Sasuke wasn't sure how he would be able to get Naruto to meet his parents he's not sure if they were even at that stage of their relationship yet. Hell they didn't even go on their first date yet and Naruto always works.

"That may be a problem because he works a lot. But I can see when he would be available. I will let you know father." Sasuke said hearing his father grunt showing he acknowledge the situation.

Sasuke couldn't believe he told his father that he liked a guy.

'Time to call Itachi,' Sasuke said walking upstairs to his room at his parent's house.

(Phone Call)

"Hello little brother," Itachi said sitting next to Sakura in her house drinking tea.

"I told father about Naruto." Sasuke said quickly.

"You did what?" Itachi said nearly jumping out his seat with his tea almost spilling on Sakura.

"You, stupid bastard you better not spill your tea on me." Sakura screeched and moved out the way.

"Don't call me a stupid bastard. I am far from both you stick of bubble gum." Itachi said retorting toward her like a child.

"Are you still with Sakura?" Sasuke asked kind of shocked but had to chuckle at both of them.

"Yeah I am still with this pink-haired freak." Itachi said.

All of a sudden you heard a loud crash and Itachi grunting and running away from a screaming Sakura. Sasuke thought it would be best to talk to his brother later because he didn't want to be on the phone if Sakura killed his brother. He didn't want to be a party to a crime.

(Phone Call Ended)

Sasuke decided he should go tell his mother about his preference and who he likes. That conversation went fairly quick and he decided he would go to see if Naruto was out of work already because he didn't have the blonde's number so he had to show up randomly. Sasuke got in his car and drove to the café that Naruto was working in today. When he finally got there he didn't see Naruto but he saw another waiter that he knew always worked with Naruto.

"Did Naruto leave early today or something?" Sasuke asked the brunette.

"Naruto doesn't work today at least here he doesn't, he switched shifts with someone and headed out right away." The brunette said and walked away.

'Why would he lie?' Sasuke thought as he walked out the café to go to his car. 'Where else does he work?' Sasuke thought pondering if he should call Sakura and decided that was his best option.

As he was pulling out the parking lot he saw Naruto and his car speed past and decided to follow it. Sasuke followed Naruto all the way to a hospital but instead of pulling into the parking lot like Naruto did he stayed out of it, he kept a safe distance. It was an hour before Naruto came back out and Sasuke was shocked to see that Naruto was crying and let out a strangled cry. Sasuke just wanted to go up to him and hug him but he knew in reality he couldn't go to him because Naruto would not accept him right now so he drove off and started to head to Naruto's hopefully he could get there before he does.

'How am I supposed to act now that I saw that?' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts from a phone call to see it was from his brother so he put his phone on Bluetooth so he could talk and drive at the same time.

(Phone Call)

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"That girl is bat shit crazy. So tell me what happened with father?" Itachi said.

"Father and mother accepted that I am trying to date him and they want to meet him." Sasuke said the shorter version.

"Sasuke… do you think it's a good time for him to meet our parents?" Itachi asked.

"No I don't that's why I bought time for now. But we could get Sakura to go then maybe he would be more willing." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke… this is a rough time for him right now. Maybe you should hold off and give him some space." Itachi said not trying to sound aggressive.

"Is that why he said that he was working when he wasn't?" Sasuke asked.

"That's funny that you say that because Sakura said that too." Itachi said.

"Not the point Itachi. What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't tell you that because I don't know the whole story." Itachi was saying.

Naruto spotted Sasuke sitting outside his apartment building in his car and decided to walk up to the car and knock on the window. Sasuke visibly jumped and made Naruto laugh at him.

"Itachi I got to go," Sasuke said quickly and hung up the phone getting out his car to go and follow Naruto.

(Phone Call Ended)

Naruto actually looked calmer than he did earlier but he could tell that his eyes were burning.

"Were you just going to sit outside my house until I came back?" Naruto questioned as they walked into his apartment. Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto both realized that this was the first time Naruto ever let him in his house.

"You can sit in my living room while I make some tea." Naruto said walking into his kitchen.

Sasuke took his shoes off and walked to the carpeted living room. It shocked Sasuke how organized the blonde was and by how many doctor books he has.

"Naru…" Sasuke didn't get to complete his name before Naruto gave him his cup of tea.

"I go to college to be a heart surgeon." Naruto said shocking Sasuke and sitting on his chair close to his bookshelf.

"That explains all the books for the medical field." Sasuke says as he sits down.

"Yeah I have been wanting to be one since I was thirteen and my little sister was diagnosed with a weak heart. She was five when she found out." Naruto said as he reached for a photo that showed a red head little girl with a blonde haired boy.

"I was eight when she was born and absolutely loved and adored my sister. Her name is Kurama. She's eleven now and since I don't have the money for the heart transplant she might die." Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears and he couldn't believe Naruto was telling him all this but then he figured Naruto was probably venting.

"I feel like I did all this for nothing because I couldn't save my little sister. After our parents died I promised I would save her no matter what but I am a failure of a big brother." Naruto said pouring his heart out to the dark haired raven.

Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto even knew that Sasuke was still around he thought maybe Naruto thought he was by himself in the house just venting.

"What should I do?" Naruto asked himself.

Sasuke stood up immediately when he heard the crack in Naruto's voice and reached out to him giving him a hug.

"Why are you here? Why were you at the hospital?" Naruto said crying in Sasuke's chest.

"Because I want to be with you and because I was worried about you. I'm sorry for invading your privacy." Sasuke whispered his responses.

Naruto stopped his sobbing, when Sasuke looked down he noticed the blonde was sleeping. Sasuke picked Naruto up and put him in his room to lay down and decided it would be best to leave until tomorrow. Sasuke wrote a note for Naruto telling him what happened and leaving his number if he need to talk to anyone that he would be there for him. Sasuke left locking the doorknob so no one could get as the blonde slept. Sasuke was now determined to help the blonde with his endeavor no matter if it made his blonde mad but he rather have him mad then sad any day. He went out the house and already had a plan in mind on how to help his beautiful blonde. Sasuke went home determined to help him.

Naruto woke up a few hours later and saw the note laying on his bed stand and smiled as he read it. Sasuke was really sweet for letting him know what happened and leaving his number if he wanted to talk.

Text:

To: Sasuke

Hey I appreciate you listening to my whining. Oh and thanks for locking my doorknob because there are some perverts in this apartment building. You don't want to get touched by them.

From: Naruto

Sasuke was in the middle of eating dinner when he got the message from Naruto and nearly spit his food out on his father not believing what he was reading. See Sasuke doesn't live with his parents he just comes here more often than not to get a real meal.

"Sasuke? What's wrong with you?" Mikoto gasped at her son.

"Sorry mother father, excuse me I have to make a phone call." Sasuke said getting up from the table.

Sasuke basically ran out the room that his parents were in and called Naruto.

(Phone Call)

"Hello Sasuke," Naruto said laughing.

"I don't want you living in that type of environment if there are perverts." Sasuke said.

"I was just playing with you bastard." Naruto said laughing.

"That isn't a good joke." Sasuke grumbled.

"Aww… I know how I can make it up to you. Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"How about I have desert right now with you?" Sasuke said seductively.

Naruto shivered at the suggestion.

"No, how about you come over for a movie?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke bit his lip and shook his head yes but he knew he shouldn't say yes to it. "Okay I will be there in twenty minutes." Sasuke agreed.

Sasuke got there just in time to find Naruto running out his house crying.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke said following the blonde down the stairs.

"Her heart is failing and I can't not be there for her." Naruto said crying.

"Naruto calm down." Sasuke said.

"How can you tell me to calm down? My sister is dying." Naruto said his sobs worse.

"I will take you. You can't get there this distraught." Sasuke said pulling Naruto to his car shocked that the blonde didn't pull away.

"Okay," Naruto said sobbing in his clothes as they drove.

When they got there they got led to the waiting room. When the doctor came to talk to Naruto Sasuke could tell the blonde wasn't going to be able to take the news of his sister.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but we don't think she will make it past this week without the transplant. I am so sorry I know you have been trying your best and everything but the treatments aren't helping her anymore." The doctor said.

"If you want to go in and be in the room with her until her time is up I am okay with that." The doctor said thinking that it will help the older brother.

Naruto didn't move for a few a minutes and then an anguish cry let out and it hurt the doctor and Sasuke to see the blonde this emotionally distraught.

"YOU GOT TO SAVE HER I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER! TAKE MY HEART AND GIVE IT TO HER LET HER LIVE!" Naruto screamed out.

"We can't do that Naruto and you know it." The doctor tried to comfort the irate blonde.

Naruto fell to the ground and all Sasuke could do was watch the man he was really feeling crushed into a ball full of tears.

"Save her," Sasuke said in a tone that was commanding.

"We can't do that without the fees being covered." The doctor explained.

"That's fine, whatever the price is I will pay for it in cash or check whatever but save her and do it now." Sasuke said not giving the doctor any other option.

"Right away then, I need you to fill out the paperwork for it." The doctor said having the nurse bring the paperwork.

All while Sasuke was doing this Naruto was staring at him with shocked eyes and admiration that made him want to kiss the man right then and there, but first he would deal with his sister than the crazy man with money.

"Okay Kurama Uzumaki will be getting the heart surgery tonight." The doctor called out and everything got moving.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as the other man walked up to him with a gentle smile on his face.

"It hurt to see you hurt so I needed to help you no matter the cost." Sasuke whispered as he grabbed Naruto's face in a gentle kiss.

That calmed them both down and now they both had to just wait for the results.

They have been waiting for six and half hours and Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke was wide awake though and he couldn't help but feel excited when he saw the doctor coming down the hall. He woke Naruto up immediately. Naruto jumped up and almost right into the doctor.

"Okay Naruto so far it was a success now we just have to make sure the heart is good enough and responds to her body well before you can take her home. But I am glad that I didn't have to see the two of you suffer this much in life just to see a sweet young man like you to be alone in life." The doctor said.

Something about what the man said made Sasuke think he knew Naruto longer than when his sister was admitted.

"How long does she have to be in observation?" Naruto asked.

"At least a week and then you can take her home as long as everything goes well. You can go in the room to see her. She's not awake but you can still go see her." The doctor said telling him what room she was in.

Sasuke was about to give Naruto his alone time with his little sister until he felt Naruto's hand grab his and drag him to the room. Maybe Naruto felt comfortable with him or maybe he was just scared to be alone but Sasuke wasn't going to reject the contact because the blonde meant a lot to him.

When they got in the room Sasuke noticed the red head was the same complexion as her older brother but paler now due to the blood flow going slow at the moment. Sasuke sat next to Naruto in the chairs next to her bed.

"Kurama, it's Naruto. I am so glad you're okay." Naruto said starting to sob.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to comfort him.

"Kurama, this is Sasuke the guy that was driving me crazy that I was telling you about…" Naruto said pausing to rub hair out his sister's face.

Sasuke blushed at the revelation that his sister already knew about who he was because of Naruto. He snapped out of his thoughts from hearing Naruto start to talk again.

"He saved your life. There is nothing in life that I can give him to repay him for this. I thought I was going to lose you but Sasuke saved your life and gave us a second chance to be together so get better soon so we can go home okay hot pepper." Naruto said crying his sister's hand.

"Naru…" little eyes were opening as they felt the tears on her hand.

"Kurama…" Naruto said jumping up and making eye contact with his little sister.

"Naru, I was so scared but then I remembered what you told me. I couldn't give up because my life was not going to be nothing." Kurama said looking at her brother with a warm smile.

"That's my girl," Naruto said curling by her.

She pets his head while he sobbed, hearing her older brother the strongest most courageous man she knows cry made her cry too as she felt the tears come down her eyes. When the siblings finally calmed down they both fell asleep Sasuke thought it would be best to leave them alone. He was already to the door when he heard a whisper from Naruto. He couldn't hear what was said so he walked up to the blonde.

"Don't leave Sasuke," Naruto whispered with his eyes shut.

"Okay I won't leave you." Sasuke whispered giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

The next morning came rather quickly and Sasuke woke up to the little girl screaming at her brother for taking her Jell-O. Sasuke let out an amused laugh and kept watching until they stopped and started to stare at him.

"What? Don't mind me I don't mind watching you to squabble over Jell-O." Sasuke said.

"So your Sasuke. My brother talked about you a lot." Kurama said.

"Yeah I am Sasuke." Sasuke said making eye contact with the young girl.

Naruto just shook his head at his sister's antics.

"What do you want from my big brother?" Kurama asked.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the little girl. Sasuke didn't understand why but he felt like he was being challenged by this eleven-year-old.

"I want to be with him." Sasuke said.

Kurama smiled at him then bowed her head. "I thank you for saving my life and reuniting me with my older brother. As for accepting you as my brother's love companion remains to be seen." Kurama said nodding her head and turning to her older brother.

Naruto just smiled at her walking toward her to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I got to go to work now but I will be back later to stay with you until you get out of here." Naruto said making his little sister smile.

It brought joy to Sasuke's heart that he helped them.

'Speaking of work, I have to get to work too.' Sasuke thought.

"I have to go too. It was very nice meeting you beautiful young lady behave." Sasuke said as he walked to the door.

"It was nice to meet you too Sasuke. Love you Naruto," Kurama screamed as the two men walked out the room.

"I guess this would be a bad time to ask for a date from you huh?" Sasuke said casually as they walked to his car.

Naruto nodded, "but I will be sure to open up my schedule some time for you next week." Naruto said casually making Sasuke stop to look at him with a genuine smile.

"Speaking of which I told my parents about you and how I felt about you so they want to meet you." Sasuke said as they got into the car.

"You told your parents about me?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah I wanted them to accept you. Sakura will be coming with Itachi and you can bring your little sister so it won't seem to weird." Sasuke said.

"Fine I will think about it." Naruto said as they pulled off.

They drove off and found themselves back at the hospital when they both got out of their jobs. Naruto didn't say anything about Sasuke coming to the hospital but he was shocked the first time he came from his job to find Sasuke playing cards with his sister. The week went smoothly and the three of them got closer and Sasuke was sure he could get his relationship with Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..  
**_

 _ **I want to know what everyone thinks about this chapter because honestly it was fighting me and I couldn't get it to come out the way I wanted it too. I want a real personal moment between Naruto and Sasuke and I think I got it. Sasuke might seem creepy but he does really like Naruto and it will be shown even more later on in the chapters.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think about Fugaku's reaction to Sasuke telling him he was into men.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Requested by: Guest: I am sorry that it is the last day of the month that is being updated but it was very difficult to write.**_

 _ **Priestessotn: Yes there will be lemons and a few limes. As a matter fact there is a little lime in this chapter.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

"But Sakura we're going to their parent's house for dinner. Would if they don't like me?" Naruto was complaining as he got ready.

The two ladies he was with were getting frustrated beyond belief because they couldn't believe how much Naruto nagged like a woman.

"Big brother, you just need to calm down. They will love you." Kurama says gently.

"She's right you know." Sakura said walking to Naruto to fix his tie.

"Okay let's do this then." Naruto said still not out of his nervousness.

It was a good thing that they were getting picked up by a car tonight or they would have never made it. They got in the car slowly and they all became nervous. Sasuke and Itachi were in on their own nerves right now.

"Little brother, you should relax." Itachi said fixing his little brother's hair.

"How am I supposed to relax? Father is going to scrutinize poor Naruto." Sasuke said completely nerve wrecked.

He didn't know how to calm his nerves he told his father not to be rude to Naruto but he didn't know how his father would really react to Naruto. Sasuke made sure he was in a nice suit he wanted to look presentable for Naruto.

"The car is here now young masters," the maid said threw the door to them.

They looked at one another sure of themselves more now.

"Welcome to the Uchiha residence," the maid said opening the door for the three.

"Wow brother this place is huge." Kurama said looking around.

Naruto and Sakura nodded their heads in agreement even though she didn't see them do it.

"It's bigger than my house." Sakura said.

"Of course it is," Itachi said with a condescending smile toward Sakura.

"Bastard," Sakura mumbled.

Itachi smiled pulling her in his arms. "My dear it's so nice to see you. You look beautiful," Itachi said with the fakest smile.

Naruto and Kurama smirked trying to hold in their laughter. Sakura turned to them and glared.

"Naruto," Sasuke called when he came in the room.

"Hey…" Naruto said shyly.

"Your Sasuke, hi I'm Kurama his little sister." Kurama said shyly looking down.

Sasuke walked forward by them with a warm gentle smile stopping right in front of them.

"It's very nice to meet you finally Kurama. I hope you don't mind me asking your older brother out." Sasuke said talking to the little girl.

"I don't mind, but don't break his heart he's fragile." Kurama said tapping Sasuke's hand making Sasuke laugh.

If he wasn't already at the hospital the previous week, he would have thought she was a healthy young girl but he already knew the truth.

"It's nice to see you Naruto," Sasuke said finally looking up to see a blushing pouting Naruto.

He wanted to kiss him but he had to refrain in his parent's house with so many witnesses. Sasuke had to distract himself by looking at his brother and Sakura.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said irritated trying to get out of Itachi's hold on her.

It was quite humorous to Sasuke that Itachi didn't want to let her go especially since Itachi said he didn't like her like that but he would tease his brother about that factor later. Sasuke spun out the doorway grabbing Kurama's hand leading the way with a mumbling Naruto behind them.

Sasuke looked back then looked down to Kurama confused.

"You got my hand and he dressed up for you but your focusing more on me." Kurama said without Sasuke asking.

Sasuke formed a huge smirk on his face then he turned around to Naruto not being able to resist to tease the blonde.

"Are you jealous that I'm not paying any attention to you?" Sasuke said smirking.

"No," Naruto said turning bright red.

That was all Sasuke needed he really wanted to kiss Naruto now.

"Can you three excuse me and him for a little bit?" Sasuke asked.

They all nodded and Itachi started to lead the way not before flashing a knowing smirk toward his brother. Sasuke pulled Naruto to another area of the house into a bathroom and slammed him into a door kissing him roughly. When he pulled away from Naruto, Naruto's face was a bright red and his lips were plump from Sasuke's treatment to them.

"I want to do that since I saw you but tried to control myself. But… you being jealous made me lose a little bit of my control." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's neck and ear.

Naruto's heart was racing and he knew it. Sasuke picked Naruto up setting him on top of the sink counter locking the door to the bathroom and went straight back to kissing Naruto's plump lips he couldn't get enough of them. He wanted Naruto so bad but he knew that Naruto didn't want to move fast. But as long as Naruto wanted him back he didn't care and as he could tell with how Naruto was pulling his hair to deepen the kiss Naruto wanted him back just as bad okay maybe not just as bad but still pretty bad.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he kissed Naruto on his neck, jawline, and started sucking on his ear.

"We have to stop," Naruto mumbled as he started to pull at Sasuke's belt.

Sasuke was getting extremely excited but he didn't know what else to do but let Naruto do what he was planning.

"Sasuke, I want you." Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice hell all he needed Naruto to say was I want and Sasuke would give it to him. Sasuke took control rather quickly taking his and Naruto's pants off but they both knew they couldn't go all the way but they could at least get a little bit of pleasure in this situation.

"Bite my shoulder," Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

Sasuke was going to do the same thing when he grabbed both of their objects pressing them together and giving them both the best hand job at the moment possible. Naruto was in pure bliss biting into Sasuke's shoulder, listening to his breathing going erratic, and Sasuke biting and licking anything he could on him.

"Hmm," Sasuke moaned eliciting a moan from Naruto too.

"Do you feel good?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear with a husky voice.

Naruto nodded to afraid to talk because he knew his voice was full of lust. Sasuke moved his head to make eye contact with Naruto moving his hair out the way pushing him back and kissing him into the wall. They both had a strong orgasm they had in a while. Naruto bit Sasuke's ear the moment he had orgasm and that got him to orgasm too.

"We should get going," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke didn't really want to go by his family he just wanted to stay with Naruto but he knew Naruto had to make a good impression on his family. When they finally got out of the bathroom looking presentable again. They walked into the living room area where Kurama was currently animatedly talking to his mother and Fugaku was chatting with Sakura and Itachi.

"Mother, father, this is Naruto." Sasuke introduced.

Fugaku stood preparing to introduce himself properly.

"I am Fugaku Uchiha and this is my wife Mikoto Uchiha." Fugaku said giving Naruto a firm handshake.

"Naruto Uzumaki and that little one over there is my little sister Kurama Uzumaki." Naruto said shaking his hand.

Naruto was nervous but he steeled his nerves because he knew he needed to get through this dinner. They finally got to dinner and it was an awkward silence. Naruto was sitting between Kurama and Sasuke but he was starting to feel like Sasuke wasn't there because he got full frontal of Fugaku and that scared him.

"So, Naruto what are you going to college for?" Fugaku asked.

"I am currently going to college to be a heart surgeon." Naruto said.

"What made you choose that?" Fugaku asked curiously shocked that the blonde wanted to be something that was complicated because the blonde seemed so lively and active.

"My little sister," Naruto said honestly.

"How did you meet my son? How old are you?" Fugaku said.

"We met…" Naruto didn't get to finish because Sasuke started to talk.

"We met through his job as a bartender. I hit on him and we started talking. It happened over a month it was possibly two months ago but then we lost contact and I tried to find him everywhere." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, so how old are you?" Fugaku asked.

"Nineteen turning twenty in October." Naruto said.

"You don't mind that my son is twenty-three?" Fugaku asked.

"No, I enjoy talking to him." Naruto said feeling like he owed Sasuke a lot more than that.

That comment alone made Sasuke smile.

"I was in shock when my son came home saying that he liked someone that was a man not a woman but I am willing to overlook it if I feel your good enough for him. Why do you want to be with him? Are interested in are money?" Fugaku asked bluntly.

"Honestly I haven't decided if I wanted to be with Sasuke but I am interested in getting to know him better because he is a wonderful man. As for your money no I'm not interested in it at all I'd rather make my own money and be proud of myself." Naruto said.

Sasuke blushed at Naruto saying he was a wonderful man and didn't miss when his brother smirked at him.

"That's good to know you can only be proud of what you do for yourself." Fugaku said with a smile.

"I know that's right," Naruto said with a smile.

The table seemed to calm down after that. Kurama talked with Sakura and Mikoto and Naruto listened to the brothers talk to their father about the business they ran together. From what Naruto learned was that Sasuke ran his own business as his brother ran the family business but their companies intermingled together from time to time. By the time dinner was done Sakura was in a conversation with Fugaku about how she wanted to be a doctor also just not a surgeon and Kurama stayed close to Mikoto talking about her experiences in the hospital. Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto were talking about Sasuke's stalker ways.

"I remember that," Naruto said laughing at Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed at the memory of when he followed Naruto to his job and Itachi caught him because Itachi seemed to be a regular in the restaurant.

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled that got Itachi and Naruto laughing at Sasuke.

The night was coming to an end and Sasuke was going to take Kurama and Naruto home to his apartment and Itachi was taking Sakura home.

"Bye everyone it was very nice meeting you." Naruto said holding Kurama because she was sleeping.

"It was very nice talking to you." Fugaku said and walked back into the house.

"That's my husband's way of saying he actually likes you. It was very nice to meet you and your sister she is a delightful young lady that admires her older brother a lot. You can bring her over to visit me anytime." Mikoto said giving Naruto a hug even though Naruto had Kurama in his hands.

Naruto smiled, "I sure will," he said then walked to Sasuke's car while Sasuke stayed back to talk to his mother really quick.

"What do you and father think of him?" Sasuke asked.

"I think you picked a really good man to settle down with if that's what you want. I like him he seems to care a lot about his sister and his schooling. Education and family are two important things in a person's life. Don't take him for granted because he won't be there forever." Mikoto said with a small smile.

Sasuke didn't know what to say it was like his mother knew a secret that he didn't know and it bothered him not knowing. "What are you talking about mother?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, his sister just told me about what she just went through." Mikoto said.

That eased Sasuke's nerves because he honestly thought something was happening with Naruto and that he didn't know about it.

"You will have to talk to your father about how he feels but he enjoyed talking to him so that has to count for something, right?" Mikoto said breaking Sasuke out his thoughts.

"Yeah, alright mother good night." Sasuke said giving her a kiss on the cheek than walking to his car.

Sasuke drove to Naruto's apartment with shocking silence. When they got to the apartment Sasuke didn't want Naruto to get out but he knew he had to let him.

"Do you want to come inside for a while or do you have work in the morning?" Naruto asked abruptly not wanting to leave away from Sasuke either.

"I have work in the morning but we can have a raincheck on that one, can't we?" Sasuke said not wanting to leave but having too.

Sasuke wanted to have as much self-control as possible and being with Naruto while his sister was sleeping wasn't going to hold him back so he knew he couldn't go inside the house.

"Raincheck then," Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to him giving him a passionate gentle kiss. Naruto kissed back immediately he liked Sasuke but didn't know if was purely physical attraction or because he wanted more.

"I will call you tomorrow," Sasuke said as he pulled back from the kiss.

Naruto nodded getting out the passenger seat going to the backseat to get his sister.

"Do you need any help Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I should be fine." Naruto said but struggled to close the door with his sister in his arms.

Sasuke got out the car and closed the door. Then followed Naruto upstairs taking Naruto's keys out of his pockets and unlocking the door for him. He didn't go inside though just watched Naruto go to the back room in the apartment and put his sister in there to come back to the door with a smile on his face.

"Sasuke, why don't you just stay for some tea?" Naruto asked.

"Because I want to respect the boundaries of our relationship right now." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke its just tea," Naruto said but knowing exactly what Sasuke meant.

"But right now I want more, so can we just keep going on dates getting to know one another until we feel like our relationship isn't just sex?" Sasuke asked looking strained.

"Sure we can, call me tomorrow okay." Naruto said walking up to Sasuke and grabbing his keys and giving Sasuke a soft kiss on his lips.

"Okay," Sasuke said letting the small kiss happen.

Sasuke started to walk down the apartment stairs when Naruto called out to him again.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

Sasuke just turned around and looked at Naruto.

"I liked your family. They were nice people," Naruto said with a gentle smile.

"They like you too." Sasuke said and turned to start walking again.

Sasuke got back to his car and drove all the back to his penthouse. He knew if he was going to be in a relationship with Naruto he wanted his heart first then he wouldn't mind having sex again but this afternoon was definitely a slip up on his part because he shouldn't have pulled Naruto into a bathroom but he was glad he did. When he got into his apartment his cell phone started to ring when he looked at his caller id it was Itachi so he picked it up.

(Phone Call)

"Hello," Sasuke said.

"Hey," Itachi said sounding a bit down.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Can I come over?" Itachi asked.

Itachi never asked or acted like this so Sasuke was wondering what was wrong with his big brother.

"Sure, but on the condition that you tell me what is wrong with you." Sasuke said.

"Okay, I will be inside in two minutes." Itachi said hanging up.

(End Call)

"What?" Sasuke said but went to go unlock the door for his brother anyway.

Itachi walked right in the house and looked like he just got ran over.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I'm falling love with Sakura." Itachi said like it was the end of the world.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sasuke questioned.

"NO! she is an evil woman." Itachi said acting childish.

"Come on no she's not. You two just have similar personalities that's why it's hard for you two." Sasuke said.

"She talks about Naruto all the time and I always found it sweet and endearing but now when she talks about him or says she's by him I get irritated by it. I don't like their close bond." Itachi said honestly.

"Wow, you got it pretty bad for her." Sasuke said knowing how his brother feels.

"Okay, make it stop." Itachi said.

Sasuke jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what his brother just said. Did his brother seriously just ask him to make it stop?

"Itachi, you know I can't make you get over something right?" Sasuke questioned his brother like he was nuts.

"I guess I do," Itachi said like a child. "Can I just stay here tonight?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah sure," Sasuke said patting his brother on the shoulder.

They both sat at the tv for a while until Sasuke thought it was time for him to go to bed but Itachi was relentless on being with his baby brother so Sasuke had to deal with his brother wanting to constantly be around him. Sasuke was just hoping that he wouldn't have any dreams of Naruto since his brother decided to sleep on his bed with him. They both had a bizarre night but it was quite unforgettable.

* * *

 _ **Review..**_

 _ **Starting tomorrow I will be posting whenever I am going to be on hiatus for a while after this month. More than likely mid-January when I will not be writing unless it's on the weekends or my college breaks because I really have to focus on school. But I will be posting all the chapters I had but it will be once a day. A few of my stories will be on hiatus too. I am also trying to finish a few stories before I go on hiatus.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone,**_

 ** _Thanks for all the previous reviews._**

 ** _lara5170: That was their way of formally introducing each other. They did meet in the hospital but it was very memorable seeing as she was hopped on drugs from the surgery._**

 ** _Priestessotn: Yeah there will be lemons I just don't want to do it right away because this is their proper get to know you phase._**

 _ **I am so tired. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. :)**_

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to say at the moment. Not only was his brother disturbing his dates with Naruto by calling him and showing up to where they were at but he was even avoiding Sakura completely.

'And they call him the normal one.' Sasuke thought bitterly.

Sasuke decided he would talk to the source of his brother's problem just didn't expect her to be with Naruto at the time.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura said with a smile that shows she was unsure.

"Sasuke," Naruto said showing up by the door.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something but since you're busy I can talk to you about it some other time." Sasuke said attempting to walk away.

"Is it because I'm here? Because if it is I am going to be heading to work I was just dropping Kurama off." Naruto said bitterly walking past Sasuke toward his car.

Sasuke knew he messed up but he also knew that his brother didn't want others to know his feelings so he wanted to keep the people he told limited. He just hoped after all this was over Naruto would understand.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Is something going on between you and my brother?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Yes, Sasuke we're getting married of course there is." Sakura said nodding her head.

"I am meaning like are there any real feelings there for him?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I guess he isn't as bad as I thought before." Sakura said nervously.

"Can you just tell him that then? He is disturbing every date I have with Naruto." Sasuke pleaded.

"I don't even know what it is yet." Sakura said understanding why Sasuke came to begin with.

"Just tell him it's something more." Sasuke said sighing just completely worn out by the whole deal.

(With Naruto)

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he stared at Itachi peeling the napkin he had apart.

"I am stressed out Naruto. What should I do?" Itachi asked.

"You brother's really do have a lot of spare time on your hands. But since you're here anyway what seems to be the problem?" Naruto asked sitting down.

No one was really in the diner so it was fine but he had to make sure not to make a habit of this or he really will get fired.

"Now what happened? What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

"Have you ever been in love?" Itachi asked abruptly looking up at Naruto straight in his eyes.

"No," Naruto said honestly.

"What do I do? I think I am falling in love." Itachi asked putting his head back on the table.

"And that's a bad thing?" Naruto asked bewildered by the older Uchiha.

"Yeah if I'm falling in love with a pink haired woman that is in love with her best friend." Itachi grumbled.

Naruto's eyes became wide. What the hell did Itachi just say to him?

"What was that?" Naruto asked still shocked.

"You heard me; you got good hearing Sakura told me. She always compliments you, about how dedicated you are about how much you try to take care of everyone, and about how you make time for your sister despite being busy with school and work." Itachi whined.

Naruto could have sworn that Itachi was drunk.

"Itachi, are you drunk?" Naruto asked.

Itachi lifted his head up a little and showed his hands making the symbol saying a little bit. "I only drank a little bit." Itachi said.

"How much is a little bit?" Naruto asked.

"I only drank three bottles." Itachi said swaying his hand around.

"Of what exactly?" Naruto asked not sure he really even wanted to know himself.

"Whiskey..." Itachi said.

"And you're still awake, amazing. Stay here I have to help customers. I will be getting off in three hours if you want to talk then, okay?" Naruto asked looking at the disheveled man.

"Hn," Itachi grunted waving his hand but not bothering to lift his head.

"Naruto, who is that?" Naruto's boss asked.

"Sakura's fiancée, can he just stay there until I get off?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah that will be fine; I just hope he doesn't bother the customers." Naruto's boss said while walking to the back.

"He won't, hopefully." Naruto said mumbling the last part.

Naruto didn't really want to think about what Itachi said about Sakura loving him because he didn't want to ruin his relationship with her. He rather just forgets those words ever came out of Itachi's mouth but he knew he needed to resolve the situation or he would have more situations like this one.

At the end of Naruto's shift, he noticed he had to wake Itachi up because he was sleeping now.

"Itachi, wake up." Naruto said shaking him gently.

"Hn," Itachi groaned but sat up.

"How in the world did you even manage to get here drunk?" Naruto asked with pure astonishment.

"I walked," Itachi groaned and asked Naruto for some coffee and water.

Naruto got up and grabbed the things from the second shift worker.

"Are you feeling out of it because of your feelings?" Naruto asked.

"Slightly, do you know that she likes you?" Itachi asked.

"I never honestly thought about it. She is my best friend and I don't think of her that way." Naruto said in the nicest way possible.

He loved Sakura but he thought of her as a sister and would never consider her a love interest.

"Yeah I know that but it doesn't change the fact that she may never like me." Itachi whined putting his head down once again.

"I think you're mistaken on that one. Even if she likes me she knows it will never amount to anything so she won't keep her hopes up. She will move on fast because that's how she is." Naruto said pretty diplomatically.

"Do you think I have a chance with her?" Itachi asked.

"Seeing as you two are getting married I think you do." Naruto said getting up from the table and pulling at Itachi to put his coat on.

"I hope your right." Itachi said.

"I am I knew her my whole life." Naruto said as they walked outside to feel the crisp air.

"Do you think you can take me home?" Itachi asked.

"I have to go pick up Kurama from Sakura's house why don't you go talk to her?" Naruto suggested.

"It's too soon and I look like shit." Itachi said.

"You look human enough to me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks," Itachi said buckling his seat belt.

"Okay," Naruto said and started heading to Sakura's house with Itachi.

"What do you think of my brother?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. I feel like I've known him forever." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. "He catches my breath and makes me want to stay in the house all day to stay with him but I know I can't do that. He captures my attention from others. I can spot him in a crowd full of black haired people. I would know if he was there just by one glance. I feel complete when he is around. It feels warm." Naruto explained.

"And you don't think you love him?" Itachi asked shocked.

"Not yet," Naruto said.

"So, when you say yet does that mean you want to love him?" Itachi asked impeccably curious.

"I want to love him but I think it's too soon and I want to finish with my career and everything first. I just want to succeed before I get into a committed relationship with anyone." Naruto said.

"Hmm, I think he already loves you." Itachi said.

"That scares me; it makes me want to run away even more. I just want to be on my feet and feel good about myself. I don't think anyone could make me feel good about myself the way I am supposed to. In all honesty, your brother loving me scares me more than I ever felt before. But I don't want are relationship to be based off of physical attraction. I want to get to know him as a person." Naruto said.

"I guess I can understand, seeing as you two met under strange and curious circumstances." Itachi said.

"He told you how we met?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah, he asked me to help him find you. I did of course seeing as he is my little brother but he didn't give me much to go on. Good thing Sakura and he got in that arranged marriage set up or we would have never found you. I still can't believe he didn't ask for your name." Itachi said bewildered.

"I guess that would be my fault. I was scared since it was my first time in a strange place that I didn't know anyone so I didn't want anyone to really know me." Naruto said blushing from his embarrassment.

"It was your first time with a guy and you had sex with a stranger? You're ballsy for someone who didn't know what it was like." Itachi said with a chuckle resounding the car.

"Shut up," Naruto said blushing.

"I think you coming in my brother's life were amazing. Though I do think the situation could have gone differently for both of you." Itachi said.

"It was my first time and ever since then I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it. It scares me that he is the only person that I ever been attracted to." Naruto said honestly.

"Did you know for sure that you liked guys before going into the bar?" Itachi asked kind of shocked.

"I didn't know, I just didn't think anything but I started to notice that I wasn't attracted to woman. My friend Kiba told me to talk to this girl now doesn't get me wrong she was pretty but I wasn't interested in her at all. My friend Kiba asked me why and I told him I just wasn't interested and he told me have I ever been interested in anyone and I told him no. Then he told me maybe I was gay and that I haven't found the right guy to catch my eye. I never thought of it like that because I was never interested in anyone like that so when I met your brother it gave me a heavy shock value and freaks me out. He has the ability to bring me off my focus." Naruto said.

"Wow... you're incredibly honest." Itachi said really shocked by all the information Naruto gave him.

"I have no reason to lie." Naruto said as he pulled up to Sakura's.

"Naruto, can you do me a favor?" Itachi asked.

"What is it? I make no promises to do it unless it's reasonable." Naruto said.

"Can we keep today a secret? I can't talk to her while I look like this please." Itachi pleaded.

"Fine, as long as you can keep what I said today a secret also. I don't want your brother knowing everything until I decide to tell him." Naruto said nodding his head putting his hand through his hair.

Naruto understood him, Itachi didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Sakura but that actually might make him seem more human to her.

"Okay, just to let you know my brother knew you were a virgin." Itachi said.

"How? Hang on, did he tell you that?" Naruto asked shocked popping his head back into the car.

"Yeah he knew you were. He told me that you kept telling him while saying you were nervous." Itachi said with a smirk.

Naruto blushed; he could feel his whole body going red and rigid.

"He can't even keep our first time a secret." Naruto growled.

"You want to know one of his secrets?" Itachi asked.

"No, it's fine," Naruto growled out about to close the door but he still heard Itachi no matter how fast he closed the door.

"He was a virgin too." Itachi said.

Naruto didn't leave the driveway just got back in his car.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"My brother had sex with woman before but never with men. He told me a while back that he didn't think he liked woman but he never found a guy he was interested in. He told me that he might not have found the right girl yet but then he went to that bar and met you. Then the following month after that incident he was so desperate to find you it was amazing. I never seen he tries so hard to obtain something well in this case it was someone. That someone was you." Itachi said finalized the ending looking at Naruto to see him blushing with a shocked expression.

"I always thought he was just saying that." Naruto said.

"Saying what?" Itachi asked.

"When he told me, he was looking for me all that time I always thought he was just saying that. I never thought it was serious." Naruto said.

"Oh, he was serious. I can give you a list on the background checks he did on everyone that went to the bar that night. So Kiba Inuzuka is the friend you talk about." Itachi said.

"What the fuck? How? No way. It was when I used his credit card. How did you guess he was my friend?" Naruto asked.

"Because earlier you said his name while explaining your peculiar situation. Then I put two and two together on my own of course. Then he went to the bar every night hoping you would come back." Itachi said.

"I avoided that place like the plague when my friends wanted to go there because I was scared I might see him again." Naruto said.

Itachi laughed, "You would have seen him again that's for sure." Itachi said.

"I got to get Kurama." Naruto said shaking his head and getting out the car to go to the house.

Naruto ran to the door of Sakura's house in shock and stunned by what he just heard. He knew Itachi wasn't lying because that night Sasuke said it but he didn't believe him. That doesn't mean he is going to tell anyone what Sasuke told him that night. Those were his secrets. Naruto didn't want to share that night with anyone ever again.

When Naruto got to the door he knocked and Sakura answered it immediately.

"Hey Naruto, want to come in and hang out for a little bit?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry I can't I have to do something involving an idiot and I have class early in the morning so I will talk to you later. Come on Kurama," Naruto said and was down by the car with Kurama in toll rather quickly.

Sakura thought something was up but didn't say anything because it seemed like Naruto was nervous and fidgety about something until she caught a glimpse of Itachi in the car as Naruto drove away.

"Sasuke your brother was with Naruto just now." Sakura said as she walked back into her house.

"What?" Sasuke asked his irritation level rising.

"It could have been someone else but I know your brother's hair by now after all this time." Sakura said.

"I will talk to you later." Sasuke said and walked right out the door and ran down the street to get in his car and head to his brother's house because he knew that's where his brother would be heading.

'Did Itachi lie to me?' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke's thought process was bad. He was thinking Itachi just wanted to be with Naruto and used him to get close to him. If that's what his brother did he was going to beat his ass and then hunt Naruto down.

"Thanks Naruto, bye Kurama." Itachi said as he got out the car and went to his apartment.

"Yeah just keep to your word or I will break mine." Naruto said and drove off toward his house.

When Naruto got to his house he walked up the stairs holding Kurama.

"How was your day?" Naruto asked as he played with her up the stairs.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called standing in front of Naruto's door.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Hi Sasuke," Kurama said.

"Hey, can I talk to your brother really quick?" Sasuke asked as Naruto opened the door for Kurama.

"Sure, just don't take too long." Kurama said as she walked off.

"So, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Why were you with my brother?" Sasuke asked going straight for the information he wanted.

"No particular reason, he came to my job to eat and when I got off I just took him home seeing as he didn't have his car." Naruto said telling half the truth.

"Why?" Sasuke asked his jealousy side coming out.

"Why what?" Naruto asked getting slightly irritated.

"Why did you give him a ride?" Sasuke asked.

"Was I supposed to let him walk?" Naruto asked getting even more irritated.

"Why didn't you just have him call me or something?" Sasuke asked getting louder.

"Because that would be wasting gas and I was already there. It doesn't make sense to call someone when I could just do it." Naruto said.

"Would you rather just be with him?" Sasuke asked aggressively.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke and seeing that Sasuke was completely serious. "No, you know what I don't have to deal with this. You can leave me the fuck alone. I'm not going to get accused of something SO stupid that it makes me laugh all because of your insecurities. You don't realize I could be thinking that way about you when it came to Sakura but not once did that cross my mind. You need to leave." Naruto said irritation oozing off of him.

The only thing keeping Naruto from hitting Sasuke was the fact that Kurama would hear and he didn't want to fight with her around. Naruto walked to his door and shut it right in Sasuke's face. Sasuke didn't really know what to say he knew his jealousy was irrational but he couldn't help the thought. His brother was a perfect person and there are only a few people that can ignore the good and see some bad in him. Funny thing about that is Naruto saw the human side of Itachi today so it's not like Naruto doesn't know the human side of Itachi. And in Naruto's defense Naruto was right about him not jumping on Sasuke's case about why Sasuke was at Sakura's house or how he didn't want to talk to Sakura in front of him. Sasuke knocked on the door again hoping Naruto would answer the door and not just ignore him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it. It's... just that my brother is so perfect I thought you would choose him over me." Sasuke said.

"You're an idiot; you have no idea how much your brother cares for you and how much he would do for you. Considering he got engaged with Sakura who he didn't even like for you so you could be happy. I am offended for him that you would think that low of me or him. The fact that I gave you a chance pisses me off immensely." Naruto said but couldn't finish what he was saying because Sasuke kissed him.

"I'm sorry your right." Sasuke said after he pulled away from the kiss. "I just don't want anyone to have you. It scares me Naruto. I forgot you were different from everyone else and that I didn't have to worry about the same things I normally worry about with others." Sasuke said.

Naruto stood there for a minute not saying anything.

"Do you want to come inside and watch a movie?" Naruto asked holding Sasuke's hand.

"Yeah," Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

"This doesn't mean your forgiven it just means I liked what you said." Naruto said making Sasuke smile.

"Okay, I can make it up to you. Can I ask you something though?" Sasuke asked.

"As long as it's not dumb I will answer." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Were you mad at me earlier for saying I didn't want to talk while you were there?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really, even if I thought you were interested in Sakura I know she will never do anything to hurt me." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you want me to tell you why?" Sasuke asked.

"Was it about Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said putting his head down.

"Then I don't need to know. I think I know enough to know that is probably the same thing I had to deal with earlier." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders walking to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't really want to talk about that right now." Naruto said.

"Okay, can I ask Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Go ahead," Naruto said as he made popcorn for the movie. "Kurama we're going to watch a movie now." Naruto said and Kurama ran out her room and went straight to Sasuke while Naruto went to the bathroom.

"You know when they were in the car they were talking about you." Kurama said and then she shushed him because she heard Naruto coming back.

Naruto sat in between them and made himself comfortably as he started the action movie. Sasuke smiled when he looked down to see Naruto's face and to realize how comfortable he seemed to be around him. Sasuke made himself even more comfortable putting his head on top of Naruto's not before kissing him on top of his head with an arm around him.

'I will have to talk to Itachi about this later.' Sasuke thought.

* * *

 ** _Reviews._**

 ** _I just thought this chapter was so funny to write because I can picture Sasuke getting mad at Naruto for being around Itachi but Naruto not thinking anything of Sasuke being around Sakura._**


End file.
